Medical and Nursing care of mentally and physically disabled patients in institutions has been grossly neglected. Too little attention is being devoted to the rights, dignity, privacy, and human care. Modern advances in medicine and nursing technology are slow to be applied. We propose a comprehensive systems analysis of medical and nursing care of approximately 200 disabled geriatric persons, male and female, of all races, colors and creeds, with a view toward the application of modern methods and equipment to as many facets of these services as possible. These will include feeding, nutrition, hydration, bowel control, bladder control, decubitus and edema control, monitoring, lifting, transportation, bathing, odor control, infection control, aspiration prevention, accident prevention, and relief of spasticity.